Lineage
by metalguru
Summary: The Dark Legion finally brings Mobius to the brink of destruction. But it's not a grandmaster whose leading the charge. Its a grandmistress. My first fanfic ever, check chapter 3 for previews of more fanfics.
1. Default Chapter

To the reader: this is my oldest fanfiction. It was postedin Decemberon , long before I joined , but I took it down because I wanted to concentrate on art on that website. I am posting it here for your perusal because of nostalgia. I may or may not continue it since it is very long and convoluted and I've come up with some better fics since. I can say however, that with the exception of FFNT and Ron's Big Chance, I will shortly be updating all the other fics on my board, as well as introducing two new ones. There will be previews of these two at the end of chapter 3.

Lineage Part 1 "Memories"

Chapter 1 The Birth

He had been dreaming. He had dreamed that someone was screaming. Then he had realized that he was the person screaming. Losciento bolted upright in bed, a cold sweat on his brow. Nightmares. He had been having them recently, growing more powerful with each passing night. The Dark Mitre Losciento was used to having them by now. His highly attuned mind, though powerful in the ways of the oracle, was cursed by the clear and powerful nightmares sent directly from the demons. Getting up to collect himself, he walked to the library of the Great Temple of the Dark Mitres.

Losciento was a foresayer. One of few, he was highly prized for his abilities to foresee the future. He was a member of the high council of the Dark Mitres, a group of priests descended from a cult created in the twilight zone. They were mostly echidnas; animals from another dimension that had fallen through the portal into this zone sometime in ancient times. However, they recently learned they were not alone, as a few centuries ago another group came through the portal; the exiled revolutionary group known as the Dark Legion.

Losciento's job was foresight and fortune telling. In tune with the flow of energy and time, he could sense the present and the future. This weighed heavily upon the Dark Mitre, as he could sense the feelings of others. When someone was happy or excited, he felt their joy. When someone was sad, in pain, or dying, he was struck by moods of depression and suffering. It was a tough job, but Losciento was the best.

The three moons of the twilight zone shown full in the sky above the temple. The Dark Mitre Losciento stood on the balcony outside the main library. The only person awake at that hour besides the temple guardians, Losciento couldn't help but wonder at the power of tonight's nightmare. "Perhaps something tragic has happened tonight?" he thought to himself.

Then he noticed something wrong with the shadows around him. Instead of being white as it should have been on any night with a full moon, the reflections were a dull red. Looking up, Losciento's worst fears were realized. The third moon was blood red. Losciento quickly turned back to his chamber in order to dress for travel. He recited the old legend of the first foresayer as he went:

_For on the night when all is most quiet_

_And the third moon runs red with blood_

_Shall be born an infant unnaturally_

_Weak and pathetic_

_Covered in black blood_

_The scion of the ancient ones_

_Who shall be a warmonger_

_Who shall shatter the servants of Culthula_

_And make war upon dual worlds_

_Unless ye, servants of Culthula_

_Strike down this boy_

Placing on his robes, Losciento used his mind's eye to focus on every child born that night. There was no way to reach everyone that night; he would have to start with the strongest vibrations. Searching through the wavelengths of time, Losciento recognized one of the creatures who were to give birth that night; Lady Merin-da, wife of Losciento's own student, Luger, grandmaster of the Dark Legion. Her child's vibrations in time were strong; this meant that her child would have great influence on the future. Grabbing his walking cane, the Dark Mitre set out for the Dark Legion base.

----------------------------

"Calm down Luger, everything is going to be alright." Moritori Rex and Luger were sitting in the waiting room of the Dark Legion's hospital.

"I know father," said Luger, "but I can't help but feel anxious. This is my first child."

"All the more reason to celebrate," chuckled Moritori, obviously enjoying the few moments before becoming a grandfather.

Luger looked around at his surroundings. Rex, Xenin, Floren-ca, and Simon had all arrived for this blessed occasion. Doctors and nurses ran around doing their business, ensuring that everything went well. Suddenly, the doors of the hospital opened. Everyone in the waiting room stopped and stared at the cloaked figure entering the doors. As the figure removed his hood, Luger was overjoyed to see his old mentor and traveling companion.

"Losciento, you old fool, what are you doing here?"

"I felt this in my heart, and I knew I had to congratulate you on your new arrival."

"Well, it hasn't arrived yet, so you must be getting rusty." The two old friends chuckled as the others came over. Suddenly, one of the doctors came out.

"Sir, the child is coming out!" Luger quickly rushed into the room, but while everyone else waited outside, the Dark Mitre abruptly followed the grandmaster inside. Luger stopped him inside the door. "What are you doin?," he asked.

"Luger, there is something I must tell you about this child. There is an old prophecy that I must check. Please, old friend, allow me to stay." Luger gave Losciento a dirty look, then quickly assented and turned to check on his wife's progress. Losciento stayed against the wall waiting for the birth, brooding on what the next few minutes could mean. If the child was the one, he would have to strike down his good friend's first child, an act which could never be forgiven, but was necessary to save all.

Suddenly one of the doctors exclaimed, "its out!" Before anyone else could move, the Dark Mitre rushed over to get a look at the baby. Dreading what he would see, he said

"Its… its!...?A boy?"

The Dark Mitre stared down upon the bundle held by the doctor. In his hands was a perfectly healthy baby boy, no different from any other child at birth. The child was not the one.

Standing outside the hospital, the men celebrated the birth of Kragok. Luger, Moritori, Simon, Losciento, and several of the doctors smoked cigars which Moritori had passed out. Luger looked at his old mentor in strange wonder. "Why was he so nervous before, and now he seems absolutely calm."

Indeed, the Dark Mitre was in high spirits now, laughing and celebrating with the Dark Legionnaires. Calling all to attention, the Dark Mitre made an announcement. "Dark Legionnaires, I must bid you goodbye, as there is much work to be done tonight. My friends, tonight is a blessed night for you, as a new leader has been born. I have felt the flows of his chi, and I tell you now that this child will be legendary in the halls of history. Bless the Dark Legion, bless the grandmaster Luger, and bless his family to years of prosperity and greatness."

The Dark Legionnaires cheered. Luger beamed. Turning to head out, the Dark Mitre's leave was interrupted by a nurse rushing out to the congregation. All the Dark Legionnaires noticed her rushing up, out of breath.

Luger spoke first. "Nurse, what is it?"

The nurse arrived and said, "L-lord Luger, your wife… she's…. she's had another child!"

All quickly rushed inside to Merin-da's room. First in was the Dark Mitre, moving with amazing speed. Entering the room, he took in the surroundings. Merin-da was lying on her bed, unconscious, being attended to by the nurses. "Where is the child!?!"

Losciento noticed one of the doctors quickly moving a bundle to an incubator. Rushing over, Losciento pushed the doctor out of the way. Looking into the incubator, his worst fears were realized.

"We need to get this child to life-support!" The doctors quickly moved out the incubator in order to save the child. Luger followed them out to the waiting room, then stopped when he noticed the Dark Mitre stumbling through the hallway.

"Losciento, are you okay?" The Dark Mitre turned to look at the grandmaster. Luger was shocked when he saw Losciento's face. His face was pale, he was heavily sweating, and his eyes looked like he had seen the dead. Stumbling towards Luger, he seemed to gain some strength.

"Luger, luger… we must get rid of that child! It is cursed! That boy is the one of the prophecy, where…"

"Excuse me," said a passing nurse, "Lord Luger, your new child is a girl."

The Dark Mitre stopped, stared into the distance for a second, than proceeded to pass out.

Many hours later, back at the Dark Mitre temple, a young neophyte cleaning the library happened to run into his favorite teacher, Losciento, going through some very old texts.

"What are you doing, foresayer?" asked the young student.

"Preparing. The times of trial may be here, and I must find out what to do." The Dark Mitre was horribly confused. Here was the old prophecy, stating explicitly that the warmonger was a boy. Yet the girl Lien-da had all the conditions of the prophecy. She had been born outside of an egg, but so had her brother. When the Dark Mitre looked into the incubator, she was covered in black blood. The doctors didn't know if she would survive. "It would have been better if she hadn't," thought the Dark Mitre. He had let her live, and if the legends were true, he had failed his duty. Now there was only one other solution. He would have to take her as a disciple, and keep watch on her. If he could keep her away from being grandmistress, he could probably stop the trying times.

"There is much work to do," Losciento thought, "and I will ensure that the order does not fall within my lifetime."


	2. Memories

Lineage Part 1 "Memories"

Chapter 2 "The Jade Fox"

Little is known about the Jade Fox. It is said that she was a student of the Wu-Tai, a clan of skilled warriors living high on a mountain. It is said that she was an amazing student, highly skilled and determined. It is also said that she was too skilled, and in jealousy her masters disgraced and deflowered her. She took her revenge upon them, and then fled into the wilderness of the twilight zone. She lived as an assassin for hire, murdering for money than backstabbing her clients and taking everything. She was feared throughout the kingdoms of the twilight zone.

In a stroke of bad luck, a backwater constable accidentally captured the legendary thief. Imprisoned, she was eventually found out and tried to be executed. However, on the day of her execution, the town was attacked in a Dark Legion raid. She escaped the jail, but in even more bad fortune, was captured by the Legionnaires. Discovering that she was the legendary Jade Fox, her captors threw her before the grandmaster Luger. The Jade Fox pleaded for her life. Luger did not want her, for he knew her legends and sought to punish her for her crimes. In a turn-about of fortune, Luger's advisors convinced him to spare her life, as it was believed she could be useful. Luger allowed her to live with great reluctance, creating animosity between the two. He would let her stay, but he made sure she was swiftly punished before releasing her, and even then she would have to remain under constant vigil.

The Jade Fox swore revenge for this. At first she was put into the academies, to train a wave of assassins. However, she was too unorthodox and dangerous for teaching, and the results were disastrous. Thrown back in prison, she cooled her heels for several weeks. Then a new assignment was drawn, one that would give her ample opportunity to strike back at the dark legion and the twilight zone. With great luck, she was given the job of becoming mentor to a high-ranking member of the Dark Legion.

At this time the Dark Mitres were not in good standing with the Dark Legion. When Luger's second child had been born, the Mitres had come to Luger and asked to take the child under their care. Luger had reluctantly agreed, but recently he took five-year old Lien-da away from the Mitres, citing their practices as strange and dangerous. Luger's advisors quarreled over how she could be trained for the future. Part of the old order of Legionnaires, these advisors were ignorant and sexist, much to Luger's disgust. However, since they had been in the grandmaster's cabinet since long before Luger had come to power, he had to respect their decisions.

It was decided that Lien-da would best be suited as a powerful leader and assassin, to better serve her brother when they become masters of the Legion. They believed she would be well trained under the tutelage of the Jade Fox, and agreed that it was fate that placed the Jade Fox in their dungeon. The Jade Fox was pulled out of prison and given Lien-da to train. At first, lessons were tense as the guards around the Jade Fox watched her every move with guns drawn, to ensure the safety of the future grandmistress. But the guards loosened up as weeks and then months went b without incident. Instead of being harsh to her, Lien-da became the Jade Fox's favored pupil.

Lien-da excelled at her classes, becoming skilled in both the battle skill lessons taught by the old war master Vanir, and the ways of the assassin taught by the Jade Fox. However, unbeknownst to Luger, the Jade Fox added in lessons that he most definitely would not want his daughter learning. The Jade Fox not only taught her about the ways of the assassin, but also the life of an assassin. She taught Lien-da how to be evil and ruthless, how to get whatever she wanted through physical seduction or torture, and how to take control of the Dark Legion.

"Lien-da," the Jade Fox began one of her lessons.

"Yes, Kuri-li," for Lien-da was the only person the Jade Fox had ever given her name to. It was their sacred bond between them.

Moving to a remote spot of the grandmistress' private garden, away from the prying eyes of the guards, she set about the task to ensure her revenge would be complete.

"Lien-da, listen carefully what I have to tell you. I have trained you well, and you would someday be a great grandmistress. But your father seeks to place you underneath your brother, who has already proved himself to be a weakling. He shows love and tolerance, two things which I have taught you are damnation to a future leader of an organization like this. I tell you, Lien-da, the Dark Legion is weak and pathetic, relying too much on machines and not enough on military strength! You are the one who should rule the Dark Legion; you should be the harbinger of your people's destiny. Remember, love is a weakness; love no man, as they seek to control and tame. If you must love, love woman, for they can be controlled. Your family is merely an obstacle, a stepping stone. Do not allow any of them to stand in your way of the throne. You must be cold, ruthless, and efficient. Only when the world burns around your throne, then you will be done. Remember my words well, Lien-da."

"Here they are!" the guards quickly pounced upon the Jade Fox. She went quietly, knowing that this act would mean a greater punishment this week. But in the young girl she had planted the seeds of her future. And if all went well, someday she would reap her rewards, and be free once again.

Lineage Part 1 "Memories"

Chapter 3 "Busted!"

Luger came home from the Dark Legion base early that night. Walking in the front door, the house was quiet, except for some strange noises upstairs. Noises which probably meant a certain teenage boy was trying things with his girlfriend that adults do. Cracking a smile, he was met by the glare of his second wife, Mari-su. Sighing, he headed up the stairs to put a stop to this. Reaching the top floor, he was surprised that the sounds apparently were not coming from Kragok's room. They were coming from farther down the hallway, in Lien-da's. Checking Kragok's room, his assumption was confirmed as no one was inside. Walking towards Lien-da's room, he reflected on his daughter's social life. "I don't remember her having a boyfriend. Maybe she got hit by the soul touch?" Kragok had already been hit by it, so why shouldn't his daughter acquire it too? But Lien-da was a heart-breaker, something that struck Luger as strange. Stopping outside Lien-da's door, he listened for a second contemplating what he was going to say. Knocking on the door, he waited for about twenty seconds before going in. Opening the door, he found Lien-da and one of her girlfriends from school flustered and sweating, as if they had been rushing about not to get caught. Quickly excusing himself, Luger stepped out into the hallway and closed the door. Pausing for a moment, he thought about what this meant. "Could she really be that way? There's never been a… different leader." This would require some thought. Heading downstairs, he moved to the kitchen to help his wife prepare dinner.

Lineage Part 1 "Memories"

Chapter 4 "Reap what you sow"

My father, Moritori, Floren-ca, Simon, Kragok, Julie-su, and some guards. They stare at me, sitting here shackled and trapped. Floren-ca wraps her arms around Julie-su, crying about how it's all going to be okay. Simon comforts Kragok, who stands off in a corner thinking deeply. Moritori stands over the body, covered in a bloody sheet, shaking his head. She deserved it. She who stood in my way, took my father, and brought a contender to my throne into this world. One blow had been struck. Raising my head, my eyes meet the eyes of my teacher. Beaten, bloody, and bruised, she hangs from the arms of the guards who administered her current condition. Father yells at the top of his lungs. He yells about how she brainwashed me, taught me to be a murderer. He will never understand. She never takes her eyes off me. He sends her away, to be frozen and imprisoned forever. As she is pulled away, I can only smile. I will see you again old friend. Father looks at me solemnly. He says some of my memory will have to be erased. It means nothing to me, and its also ironic; someday he will be erased from memory.

Lineage Part 1 "Memories"

Chapter 5 "The break-up"

"No, Lien, stay away."

"What? Cate-lyn, I thought you loved it that way." Lien-da and her girlfriend Cate-lyn stood inside Cate-lyn's bedroom.

"No. Lien, this isn't about that. You aren't the person I used to know. Ever since you came back from the institution, you've become different. You're become darker and filled with hate; you scare me now. Every day, I see the way you treat others worse than the day before. I don't like it. You're not the Lien I used to love."

"But, Cate-lyn, what about our plans? To rule the Dark Legion together?"

"That was just a joke, Lien, I thought you knew that. Then you took it too far. I want you to stay away from me. You're too horrible now."

"No!" Lien rushed her friend, knocking over a lamp and grabbing at Cate-lyn's throat. Falling to the ground, Lien landed on top of Cate-lyn, pinning her head to the ground. Seeing Cate's look of fear, Lien felt something inside of her. Something… _exciting._ She wanted her. She wanted to control her.

Using that moment, Cate punched Lien in the face, yelling "get out! Get out!" Angry at the punch, but more shocked that it had come, Lien rushed out the door. Stopping outside the slammed door, she clenched her hands, seething in rage. Looking down the corridor, she noticed the open door to the room of Cate's brother. Smiling slyly, she quickly walked in, surprising him at his computer. "Hi Garrett," she said, "ever have a girlfriend?"

Lineage Part 1 "Memories"

Chapter 6 "The Wedding"

It was a day of great celebration among the people of the Dark Legion. On this day the daughter of the grandmaster was finally getting married. The cathedral was packed with echidnas from far and wide. The entire main floor, with its three wings many aisles, was entirely full, as well as the second floor and the loft that rose above the ground floor. The entirety of the Dark Legion were there, as well as members of the Dark Mitres and representatives from the other kingdoms of the twilight zone, all there to pay respect to the Dark Legion. All waited in anticipation of the wedding between Lien-da of the house of Dimitri to Garrett of the house of Needles. Garrett stood at the pulpit, obviously nervous as he was visibly shaking. It didn't help that his future father-in-law kept giving him a cold stare from the front row.

Lien-da's family and closest friends stood in the first row, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Luger chatted with his close advisor and best friend Xenin while greeting all the well-wishers and faithful soldiers. Simon talked with Kragok and Lupe-an while Floren-ca chased an very rambunctious Julie-su around.

"Oh, how wonderful. I always love a wedding," said Floren-ca, alternating between holding back tears and holding down Julie-su. "I don't like this dress, Floren, its stuffy and itchy and pink." Julie-su stuck out her tongue.

"I think it looks good on you," said a smiling Lupe-an, wife to Kragok and Julie-su's sister in law. "I think its icky" pouted Julie-su. They all had a good chuckle. "Come on, Julie-su," Luger said, "its time to go back and get ready." Taking her by the hand, Luger and Julie-su went to the back to get the bride.

Suddenly the wedding march began, and everyone turned to see the bride. Julie-su led the way as the flower girl. "Oh, Simon, isn't she so darling," blushed Floren-ca. Kragok thought it was hilarious, and would have doubled over laughing if Lupe-an hadn't given him a dirty look. Looking back over the crowd, he saw Garrett's family and Lien-da's old friend Cate-lyn, whom she never talked to anymore. While the rest of the family excitedly tried to get a glimpse, she merely stood indifferent. "Weird," thought Kragok. "Didn't they used to best friends? Must be a girl thing." His focus quickly shifted again as Luger and Lien-da walked through the archway. What he saw shocked him.

Lien-da was in the most gorgeous wedding gown. It was pure white, with ribbons and garments flowing down each side. The bottom half of the gown was huge, and the cloth that came off the back covered the aisle. For once, she looked _normal_. "I thought she was going to wear leather," whispered Lupe-an. They both snickered.

The wedding went well. Except for the fact that everyone in the audience was wondering the same thing; what did she see in him? Or for that matter, how the heck did he get stuck with her? No one wondered this more than the High Mitre Losciento. Though out of favor with the grandmaster, he had been invited to the wedding out of respect, on the condition that he stay in the back. As the time for vows came, Losciento took a deep look at the fathers. Marcus couldn't have been happier; his son was about to become a Dark Legion prince. But Luger was different. Something was brooding in the grandmaster's mind. He kept looking between his daughter, Garrett, and the Needles family. Something wasn't right; would he stop the wedding, perhaps?

"Garrett, do you take Lien-da, of the House of Dimitri, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in the bond of marriage, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" Garrett took a quick glance at Luger. Luger glared at him. "I do", he meekly puffed out.

"And do you, Lien-da, take Garrett, of the House of Needles, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in the bond of marriage, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" Smiling wide, Lien-da said "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The congregation cheered. Even Luger lightened up. Only one person did not join in. Losciento quietly walked out the back door.

Lineage Part 1 "Memories"

Chapter 7 "A monkey wrench in the works"

On a regular night unlike any other, Garrett sat at his workbench tinkering at his machines. Like clockwork, Lien-da arrived home and instantly began to fume. She would scream about how stupid her father and brother were, how she should be in control, etc., etc. Garrett had learned to take it all in stride, but tonight he was nearing completion of a new program which would allow the Dark Legion to integrate their soldiers with mechanical parts. It would also allow injured Dark Legion to have a second chance at life. Lupe-an had come up with the idea, and the completion of this project would have numerous applications, propelling them both to the top of their disciplines. "Kragok sure picked a winner," thought Garrett, "she's a leading doctor in the field of bio-surgery. I hope this project helps out Kragok." Kragok had been severely injured during a raid, losing his arm and eye. If this program worked, they might be able to rebuild him. Coming back to reality, Lien-da was still fuming.

Getting annoyed, Garrett quietly said, "geez, go soak your head."

"What did you say?!!" Apparently, he didn't say it quiet enough. "Um, nothing honey, I just said maybe you should try and blow off some steam?" Fearing the worst, Garrett was shocked when a change came over Lien. A sly smile came over her face. Grabbing him by collar, she said "You're right." She pushed him down on the floor. The computer sat there, still on.

Four months later

"Xor, take these reports to Gill-ne for filing."

"Yes, ma'am." Lien-da sat at her desk, working on reports for this week. Usually she hated doing paperwork, normally her favorite part of the day was combat exercises, but for some reason it felt better to be sitting down resting than fighting. "What's wrong with me," she thought, "am I getting fat?" She had been growing bigger. But that was impossible. She'd been training hard since her childhood, even more so now. She was a master martial artist, a peerless assassin, and the deadliest soldier in the Dark Legion. So why did she feel like shit? Suddenly, she noticed the feeling getting stronger. Jumping up from her desk, she had to stabilize herself as dizziness set in. Sweating profusely and with her vision going on and off, she fumbled for the intercom. Finding the damn thing, she pressed the emergency button seconds before collapsing.

Lien had troubled opening her eyes. The light was bright and blinded her. Was this heaven? "Where am I?"

"Relax, ma'am. You passed out, but you're all right now."

As her vision cleared up, she saw that the voice was a doctor's. She was in the medical ward of the Dark Legion base. Garrett and Kragok were outside in the waiting room, asleep. It was night time. "You've been out for a few hours."

"What happened? What's wrong with… -!! BLARGGH . Reaching for the bedpan, she grabbed it just in time to catch her vomit in.

When she finished, the nurses gave her water and helped her lay back down. The doctor had gone outside and woken up Garrett. They were talking. The doctor said something, and Garrett's eyes lit up. For once, Lien-da was scared. As they opened the door, Lien-da prepared for the worst. Instead the doctor said, "congratulations!"

"What?" Lien-da had no idea what he could have been talking about. Garrett beamed. "Honey, I'm so happy!"

Line-da's normal mood returned. "What are you two idiots blabbering about? Spit it out!"

"Mistress, I am proud to announce that you are pregnant!"

Lien-da grabbed the bedpan again just in time.

2 months later

Looking over top of the incubator, Lien-da was disgusted. Lying inside was her child's egg, the child of her pathetic husband. She didn't want this. She was a warrior, a warmonger. The throne was hers and hers alone. She had taken Garrett as her husband to please her father and try and get back with Cate-lyn. "Not this," she thought, "not like this." She began to cry. This was not part of the plan. Her tears quickly turned to rage. Reaching down, she grabbed the battery that powered the incubator. The egg would never hatch, and they could all quickly forget about the new heir. But something in the back of her mind stopped her from pulling it out. It would be so easy; this was what the true Lien-da would have done, this is what the Jade Fox would have done. But she couldn't; she just couldn't do it.

She could only stare. And wonder. Even the darkest hearts cannot overcome maternal love.

A decree was silently given out. None would ever speak of the child again. He was to be placed away where no one would ever hear from him again. Anyone who even mentioned the child would be executed. Lien-da's wrath would be swift.

Lien-da sent the child away, hopefully to never be seen again. Garrett was horribly upset, but he too was forced into silence. Kragok kept quiet too, as Luger had disappeared recently and it was believed to be Lien-da behind that scheme. Kragok became afraid of his sister and did not question her actions, in fear that she would harm his family.

Standing on the deserted edge of the Dark Legion base, Lien-da waited just inside the force shield that protected the base at night. Suddenly, a few figures arose from the desert sands, popping up from underground like gophers. Dressed in heavy fatigues and with a skull symbol on their left shoulder, they approached with weapons drawn. Stopping within inches of Lien-da, they took up a position around the force shield, since things can go out but not into the shield. Without a word, Lien passed the child through the force shield into the waiting arms of one of the figures. Saluting, they quickly turned and left, disappearing into the deserts sands just as fast as they had come. It had only taken a few seconds. As Lien-da watched her only child sent away, she couldn't help but fell pain in her heart. Remembering her purpose and her plan, she turned away, back into the base.

Chapter 8

"Dimitri's Prison"

I lay here, buried underneath the rocks of Mount Fate. I hold power to shape the stars as I see fit, yet here I lie trapped and unable to die. Three hundred years trapped in this prison. After three hundred years, my sanity is racked by spirits, including one in particular.

He offers me his assistance, his power, in exchange for the master emerald. For a century he has stood over top of me, whispering illusions and nightmares into my ear. In a moment of weakness, I gave in.

Freedom. "Edmund!" Your ancestors shall fall.

And thus begins Dimitri and his quest to conquer echidna kind, a quest which will eventually leave him battered and defeated, nothing more than a cybernetic image of his true self. But at this point, Dimitri stands alone with the future ahead of him.

Chapter 9 "Twin Dragons"

Dimitriwas a professor at Lumina Tech, Echinapolis' most prestigious engineering school. He used to work at Tango Inc., but quit because the company would not fund his more extreme experiments. Dimitri is somewhat of a loose cannon, and has a temper and takes things too far.

Edmund is more controlled, but Dimitri sees him as a goody-two shoes and a conformist. Dimitri and Edmund are of the secret clan of Knuckles, a clan that is both shunned and accepted by echidna society for a task that was placed on them years ago. Both a blessing and a curse, whenever the world was in danger, a member of their clan would arise to save the world. But, from time to time a member of their clan would be born who would bring great destruction and warfare to the world. The members of the Knuckles clan are shunned and misunderstood. They were forced to hide their heritage, and train their young in secret, ever watchful for the coming of the demons. But, as the years passed society became tolerant and training became lax. Though every descendent of the Knuckles clan was a master at hand to hand combat and weaponry, over the years the more intricate techniques and skills were lost as the clan members became more concerned with the affairs of those around them, and less with watching out for the end.

Menniker is 20 and a researcher on conflict studies. He is on the mainland of Mobius studying the medieval countries and their habits when Edmund and Dimitri try their stunt to absorb the chaos emerald.

Steppenwolf is 15 and goes to school.

The battle

Edmund stands before Dimitri in a strange battle dress. The inside of the base in Mount Fate is completely rock, forged by some demon's hand. Dimitri sits in a rocky throne, holding his head sideways looking bored, with a wine glass in his other hand.

"Master, a messesenger from Albion has asked to see you."

"It seems you've regained some of your sanity, Dimitri," said the hooded figure.

"Peasant. Did you bother to check him?"

"What?!? Um… no my lord."

"Then you don't realize that he is wearing the guise of the Albion elite assassins' guild. Furthermore, if you had looked closer, you would realize that he is not from Albion, but rather my brother, come to stop us."

Dimitri blows away the guard who let Edmund in. "I take it back," quips Edmund.

The crowd grows angry and begins to advance on Edmund. While Dimitri was talking, Edmund was slowly adjusting something with his feet. He launches into the air and a small device sends concussion grenades throughout the floor. The guards who survive fire guns into the air, but Edmund deflects them using his cloak and then fires back using a modified stun gun. He lands.

"Dropping my entire force in thirty seconds without killing a soul. I would expect nothing less from my brother. But it is in your refusal to kill that will be your downfall!"

"Dimitri, stop this madness at once!" Edmund yells.

"Let's see, this is familiar. Hmm… what do bad guys usually say in this situation? Oh yes! I'd ask you to join me, but I know exactly what you'll say, so let's cut the crap and get down to business."

They fight. Edmund tries as best as he can and pulls out every trick he knows. But Dimitri is a better fighter, and with his new powers easily overshadows and defeats Edmund. He holds Edmund up with his powers.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll take good care of Steppenwolf. Maybe I'll make him a shoe shiner or a jester of some sort."

Suddenly, Edmund hears a voice inside his head. "Focus on the source. The source of power."

Edmund's eyes glow. They flash, blinding Dimitri and forcing him to drop Edmund. Edmund hears the voice again. "Get out of there!"

Suddenly, the citadel begins to fall. "Dimitri, we have to get out of here!"

"Are you such a fool? My descendents are sworn to kill yours until doomsday! You may have defeated me, but my lineage will follow in my path! Do you hear me, Edmund!"

Edmund rushes out as the citadel collapses. Looking on the wreackage, he thinks, "You may have been evil, Dimitri, but you were still my brother."

Chapter 2

And thus, I was trapped. Because of Edmund's attack, my powers dissipated and left my body, and I could no longer support myself. I felt them slowly trickle out of my body, taking my angry and hatred with them and leaving me with empathy. I would later learn that because of my actions, all technology was prohibited on the island. Menniker, my son would come to visit me everyday. Using his vast intellect, he gathered the remnants of my band, and formed them into an underground force named the Dark Legion. They say he took up my cause in revenge, but I knew the truth. My twisted powers seeped into him, and the anger which had enveloped me drove him insane. It is said that his eyes became as twisted as his soul.

My brother Edmund tried to stop the Dark Legion, unknown to him that his own nephew was its shadowy leader. However, due to the limp I gave him, he was unable to dodge the bullet that would cut him down.

Steppenwolf, distraught over his father's death, was comforted by Christopheles, the ant that had told Edmund how to defeat me. He taught Steppenwolf how to use the power of the Master Emerald, and moved him away from the brutal practices of his ancestors. Though Steppenwolf indeed became very powerful, without the Knuckles' clan training, an edge was lost. However, he accomplished his task, sending the Dark Legion to the Other zone. Menniker would return to take his revenge on Steppenwolf, and in the ensuing melee, both would die. And so the war between Guardian and Grandmaster began, and it has persisted to this day…

when Enerjak awoke me.

I took control of the Dark Legion once again, and attempted to defeat the guardian Knuckles. But other forces acted against me, and the treacherous actions of Mammoth Mogul once again drained me of my powers. This time, I was reborn, not by magic, but by my beloved technology. Though my powers were gone, my anger stayed. But through my interactions with my family and the guardian Knuckles, I regained my sanity and rediscovered myself. This all came to a head one day, when the old dictator held me hostage as I moved towards death…


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

Lineage Act 1 **Dimitri's Resurrection**

8 months before the betrayal.

Prologue. Note: These events take place in Sonic the Hedgehog #118

"Damage control, report!" The whole Dark Legion station was in an uproar. In only about three hours, their leader Dimitri had been taken hostage by the evil Mammoth Mogul, and with the Dark Legionnaires powerless to help him, the guardian Knuckles was his only hope for survival. In his absence, Lien-da was in control.

"All stations reporting minimal damage, while sensors are showing strong chaos energy readings, coming from here!" shouted Lien-da's aid.

"Assemble a team to accompany me! More than likely it's Knuckles, which means Dimitri may be there as well!"

The Hospital

Once again, Mammoth Mogul was gloating over his plans. "Why must the young always learn things the hard way? Now, you have only yourself to blame, when I de-activate Dimitri's lifeline!"

Mammoth pushed the button, sending Dimitri into enormous pain. Moving quickly, Knuckles poured his own energy into Dimitri to try and save him.

"No!" shouted Knuckles. "No matter what the rat has done, I have to save him!"

"As I surmised!" laughed Mogul. "Like any good chessplayer, one should always have several counter-moves in order to lead one's opponenet towards the desired outcome!"

Pain enveloped Knuckles' body. "Feels worse than the last time. The whole room must be a chaos siphon!"

"Yes indeed! You never had a chance!"

"Not… if I… go into… overload mode!"

Suddenly Echinapolis brimmed with chaos energy. Lampposts and electronics exploded by the sudden rush of power. For a moment, if you were on the mainland looking up at the floating island, you would see the sky above it turn green.

5 minutes later

The Chaotix were first on the scene, lead by the Constable Remington.

"It's hard to say what we'll find, Julie-su! The whole neighborhood is a disaster area!" shouted the Constable.

Vector noticed the arriving Legionnaires. "Look what slithered out from under her rock!"

The constable quickly reached for his weapon. "Lien-da! I hope you have a good explanation for being here."

"We're here for Dimitri, and I promise you a fight if you try to stop us!"

Remington relaxed. "Since the guardian was also concerned for his well-being, you may remain and assist!"

"Thank you, constable" she said gruffly. _If he only knew whom he truly was addressing!_

Coming into the room, the constable's flashlight came over a familiar figure. "Great-grandfather!" Lien-da was relieved that Dimitri was alright.

"Don't worry over me, child" he said, "Look for Knuckles! If not for him…"

Lien-da spotted what they were looking for in a pile of rubble. "Oh, no!"

Knuckles body lay very still underneath debris.

"How is he, child? Is he okay?"

Remington knelt next to Knuckles and checked for a pulse. He looked at Lien-da and shakes his head.

"Great Dimitri, Knuckles is dead."

"By the gods, no lad. I can't believe that… wait, I don't… feel very… cough HACK… ugh…coff… can't breath!!!"

Dimitri suddenly started to spasm and go into a fit. "He's going into shock! Legionnaires, grab what equipment you can and get him to the hospital across town! Hurry men, he's dying!" The legionnaires quickly complied.

As they rushed out the door, Lien-da took one last look at the body of Knuckles, now dug out of the rubble by the EST and placed under a white sheet.

"You saved Dimitri," she whispered, "why? Why would you save your enemy?"

Quietly she walked out.

Ancestry #1 "A second chance."

Two months later.

"Mistress, please be reasonable!" The guard could only stick out his hands as Lien-da rushed past. Smashing the doors open, she enters Dimitri's hospital bed room. Once again, what she saw was a shock.

"D-Dimitri?" Before her was not an old man, or a cybernetic echidna. Sitting up in bed, Dimitri was completely organic, and looked too good for a 400 year old echidna. The only part she couldn't see was his eyes, because he was wearing a blindfold.

"Lien-da, is that you? What happened? Where am I?"

"Dimitri, you're healed! How…?"

"I can explain that." Lien-da turned to see her sister-in-law holding a large file.

"Lupe-an." It was obvious why she was there. Ever since Dimitri had been brought into the hospital, some of the doctors refused to treat him because of what he had done. And now, after the incident with Knuckles, they were probably terrified of him. _It's probably best that she's here_, thought Lien-da. Being an excellent doctor with a perfect service record, Lupe-an was one of the few people Lien-da trusted, even if they weren't exactly friendly to each other.

"Lien. Anyway, Dimitri, I've been conferring with the doctors and looking over the files of what happened. Apparently, when Knuckles poured his energy out, you were so close that it not only reignited your old powers, but healed your body. Congratulations, you now have the body of a 25 year old."

Dimitri suddenly lit up, with aspects of his old self coming back. "Wait, does this mean that chaos energy can be used for more than destruction? How very interesting!"

"Better than any plastic surgeon I've ever seen." Lupe-an chuckled. "But it seems that only people with a connection to the Master Emerald are able to use this power. Usually this power is only seen in the guardians… hmmm. Anyway, because most of your body healed, your cybernetics suddenly had no use, and their functions became dangerous to your body, so we had to remove them. The only parts that did not heal were your eyes and your heart, so we repaired your pacemaker, removed your old cybernetic eyes, and gave you new ones. Eyes that aren't conspicuous, but actually look like real eyes. They should have adjusted by now, so take off your blindfold."

Dimitri reached up and untied the blindfold. For a second, his eyes remained closed. Then he opened them. Lupe-an handed him a mirror. Holding it up, he saw something he hadn't seen in 400 years.

Though his vision ran diagnostics and did face recognition like any normal cybernetic eye, in the mirror they looked like ordinary eyes, with no hint that they were electronic. "It's… me. It's really me. No masks, no cybernetics. Just me." His eyes began to water. "I'm so happy!"

------------------------

Lien-da excused herself from the room, and moved out onto the balcony outside. The sun was setting in the distance. Behind her, her advisor Gae-na came up next to her.

"Mistress, is something wrong?"

"Dimitri is healed. I should be happy, but yet, somewhere inside of me, I wished that he had perished. Then I would be in control. I just… I just don't know. When I looked into his eyes, I didn't see the Dimitri I have come to admire. I think he's lost the way."

"Don't worry, mistress. Maybe Excellency will be his old self, and continue the war. We could be standing on the beginning of a golden age for our kind. Everything will work out, you'll see."

Gae-na walked away back into the hospital. Lien-da continued to stare out at the distance.

"I hope so."

Ancestry #2 "Human again"

Five months before the betrayal.

Dimitri walks down the market street moving back and forth between the vendors, examining the different wares. No one recognizes him, no one looks at him strangely, no one runs in terror. Buying an apple from one of the vendors, he smiles and quietly laughs. Suddenly, he bumps into someone on the street. Stooping down to help the stranger up, his eyes meet the eyes of the stranger. She is a very beautiful blue echidna. "I'm very sorry, Miss…"

"Murium. Miss Murium."

They spend most of the day together, laughing and enjoying the beautiful weather. Murium was nervous because of the three men who were following them around, but Dimitri assured her that they were just there for protection, and there was nothing to fear. Walking down the financial district, Dimitri notices several Dark Legionnaires suddenly exit a vehicle and run into a building. Getting closer, he noticed that the building was a bank.

Rushing in, Dimitri shouted, "what are you doing? This isn't the way, this is just petty crime!"

Dimitri was shocked at the response. "Who are you?" Dimitri suddenly filled with fear. These legionnaires didn't know it was him!

One of Dimitri's bodyguards stepped forward. "Show respect to the grandmaster, Dimitri!"

"Heretic!" One of the robbers shouted. "How dare you pretend to be our great leader!" The legionnaires opened fire. One of the bodyguards took the full brunt of the fire while the other two hauled Dimitri out.

Placing him out of line of fire, the bodyguards took up positions to protect him. Murium ran up to him. "Dimitri, are you alright?!?"

Dimitri was in shock. "Has this what the legion degenerated into? I never realized how low we went until now. I've been such a fool. This has to stop."

Suddenly, an armored car with the letters EST emblazoned on the side pulled up. Out jumped several constables, who immediately returned the robbers fire.

The bodyguards picked up Dimitri and started the long walk back to the command center.

Ancestry #3 "The calm before the storm"

Three months before the betrayal.

"In news today, Dimitri of the Dark Legion is holding a press conference at city hall. We go there live with the meeting."

"My fellow echidnas, too long have we stood against each other in hatred and suspicion of each other, too long have good echidnas lost their lives in the conflict between the guardians and the grandmasters. This existence has dictated the turn of time for centuries, smashing ties and even ripping our homeland from this dimension. I have read the ancient texts, and I would like to quote a great man in saying ' a house divided cannot stand.'

I know that my actions in the past were destructive and that there are some who will never trust myself or my followers. But I say to you now, we can amend our differences. The people of nature and the people of technology are not so different; we can coexist, and we can help each other.

My fellow echidnas, I have had a revelation. That life is meant to be spent with those that you love; war only splits us apart. And with that revelation I have talked to the High Council, and they will take a vote on a plan that will change echidna society forever. That plan will involve the reintegration of the Dark Legion into proper society, but I will begin the process by taking the first step.

Today I am announcing that from this moment on, the Dark Legion is no more; we shall now be known as the Reformative Legion, and our people will no longer stay in secrecy and fear. We shall return to echidna society, and lend our talents and powers to the protection of the echidna race. May Aurora bless you all."

"So there you have it, Dimitri, in an amazing speech, has declared the end of the Dark Legion. There seems to be mixed reaction from the crowd. Some are openly excited, while others seemed confused at what has passed here. But I think I speak for everyone when I say that what has passed today will go down in history as a monumental day."

"In other news, the guardian Knuckles has miraculously returned from the afterlife. He appeared during the battle with the alien invaders, the Xorba, and assisted in the defeat of their mighty weapons. We welcome him back to society and to his return as guardian."

(Meanwhile, at the house of Lara-le, another meeting is going on)

Knuckles, Julie-su, Simon and Floren-ca, Remington, and the Chaotix are watching the broadcast at Wynmacher and Lara-le's house.

"Do you think he means it Knuckles? I mean, is it truly over?"

"I don't know. I'm not concerned about what Dimitri says. I'm more worried about what the diehard zealots are going to do."

Ancestry #4 "An ace up her sleeve."

Two days before the betrayal.

The meeting room of the Dark Legion hall roared with the voices of hundreds of Legionnaires talking at once. Dimitri was attempting to call them to order.

"Order, my compatriots, order!"

In the massive hall, there were two floors. On the bottom floor Legionnaires milled about the podium and the podium where Dimitri and the other head officers stood. Around them were statues, where different speakers attempted to climb up in order to get their thoughts into the debate. The second floor was a balcony that overlooked the bottom floor.

On the west statue, an elder rose up. "Dimitri, how can you let the Legion end like this? What about our cause?"

"Our cause has been lost in years of fighting, and has mutated into pure vengeance. We must heal the open wounds before they bleed us to death."

Another elder rose up on a different statue. "I think we should give this plan a chance, and for once have peace!"

Various cries went up, some in support and others in opposition. "Its hopeless," the advisor next to Dimitri remarked. "There will be some soldiers who will never give up."

"Perhaps. But I happen to know that there are more who want peace. What if we bring this to a conclusion right now?" Raising his voice, Dimitri cries "my compatriots, it has been decided to bring this matter to a vote. All those in favor of…"

"Hold, great Dimitri!" The entire crowd turned to look at the origin of the voice. It was none other than Lien-da. "Great Dimitri, as you know I have always supported you in the past, but now you seem different from then." The crowd gasped.

"What are you saying, Kommissar?"

"Is it not true, Dimitri, that your newfound powers and body were given to you by the guardian's energy? Then, if that is true, could it be that this new change in tone has something to do with your connection to the guardian?"

The crowd was in uproar. "Heresy, heresy!"

"Hold, fellow legionnaires." The mistress went on. "Think about it. The greatest grandmaster of all, the archetype for our legion, the legendary Enerjak who would never surrender; now, wanting us to give up the goal which we have fought for all our lives? I declare that this is not Dimitri, but a watered down dried up fraud!" The crowd went insane.

"Rabble, rabble, rabble, rabble, rabble!"

Another elder stood up. "Hear me, oh great legion. I believe what she says to be true. Dimitri has grown weak, and infatuated with outsiders." Dimitri glared as the crowd turned to look at Murium. "He seeks peace because he no longer has the power or will to conquer. He is no longer fit to lead, and I want to call a vote of no confidence!" The crowd was about to riot.

Dimitri spoke up. "What are you saying elders? That I am not the same man I was before? That may be true, but does that mean my character or honor has suffered the same? My personality stays the same."

Lien-da spoke up again. "What we are saying is that you were born in a time much different from ours. You are a relic from the past, inundated with the future, and without your power you are no longer fit to lead."

"Damn you girl, are you staging a coup? Then know that there are more here who seek peace than damnation!"

Someone shouted from the audience, "Dimitri is drowning in his foolishness!" The crowd roared in agreement.

"If what you say is true, Dimitri, then there is no chance that we can stay together. Those who wish to stay and have peace, cower here. Those who wish to continue the glorious path set before us, follow me!" Half the crows raced out, with the cry of 'Lien-da' going up.

As the last of the legionnaires filed out, Dimitri was shocked when Moritori Rex got up and began to follow.

"Moritori." said Dimitri, sadly.

Moritori looked up at Dimitri solemnly. "I'm sorry Dimitri. I must follow a different path."

The legionnaires who remained looked sadly at their former leader. Stepping out the door, it closed behind him. The legionnaires all looked at Dimitri. For once, the grandmaster was speechless.

Ancestry #5 "The new beginning."

"Alright legionnaires, listen. We have a new grandmistress and a new plan. Attention!" Lien-da had already begun the process to refit and rebuild the Dark Legion. And the first step was discipline. In the hanger bay of the old base that Lien-da's legion occupied, the renegade disciples of technology formed up to begin their training. Lien-da moved to address them.

"Legionnaires. I am proud to announce that you are the first recruits of the Neo Dark Legion military force. In time others will come to join you, but remember that you are the archetypes, you are the forefathers that all we look back upon and hail. But we will not strike so quickly. No, we will train and build upon ourselves until we cannot be defeated. It will be long and arduous, but the rewards will be great. Now, go forward!" A cheer from the audience, then the Drill instructors begin to move them out.

Moritori stood behind Lien-da. "Lien, all preparations have been made. We depart in two days for the twilight zone."

"Very good."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? We will be branded as traitors, you know. Once we start, there is no stopping until our cause is complete."

"Moritori, are you trying to back out of our deal? I have held up my side of the bargain. You had better hold up yours. And though you are my grandfather, you will address me as mistress. My rule begins now."

"Yes… mistress. But the only thing I fear is that the guardians will stop us before we can even get going."

"Don't worry, I have a plan. There is one last thing we must do before leaving. Strike back at our greatest enemy."


	4. The Betrayal

Lineage Act II **The Betrayal**

Ancestry #6 "High Caliber Kidnapping"

"Rock a bye baby on the tree top, when the bow breaks the cradle will rock…" Knuckles held a baby Lara-su in his arms and sang the crying infant a bedtime song. It was difficult to get used to having the new child, but his friends always told him that he was the proudest papa they had ever seen. Here was his progeny, and here was his heir; the heir to the guardians. Placing the now sleeping child in her crib, Knuckles went quietly to the living room where Vector and Mighty watched TV while Julie-su quietly read.

"Ahhh, this is the life, ain't it Knux?" asked Mighty. "No more Dark Legions, no more Mammoth moguls, just peace and quiet."

"Too quiet if you ask me."

Julie-su got up and put her arms around Knuckles. "C'mon Knux, lighten up. You've got a family now, your parents are back on speaking terms now that your brother was born, and Dimitri is now a senator in the High Council; he even is trying to make amends with our family and become the grandfather I never had. What could be better than this?"

"I guess you're right. Even your sister hasn't done anything in a while. Maybe good times have finally come."

Later that evening

SMASH Knuckles was jolted out of sleep by the noise of glass breaking inside the house. In a sleepy daze, he wondered if it was just a dream, as Julie-su had not awoken one bit. Listening closely, he noticed footsteps coming from the hallway. This was definitely not a dream. Nudging Julie-su awake, he prepared to defend them. Moving close to the door, he was shocked as someone opened it from the outside. Quickly pressing himself against the wall, he was able to avoid the flashlight that the intruder shined into the room. As the stranger moved into the room, Knuckles noticed that he was in combat fatigues.

The intruder, sighting Julie-su, reached into a pocket and pulled out a gun. Quickly responding, Knuckles smacked the intruder over the head, knocking it unconscious. The crumple of the body did not go unnoticed. Whispers came from the hallway and other rooms. Knux knew he had to protect everyone in the house. His friends were in the living room. Rushing out into the hallway in attack, Knuckles was greeted by machinegun fire and found himself diving into another room. Inside, two figures were as surprised to see Knuckles as he was to see them. As they brought their weapons to bear, Knux quickly knocked one out with a bum rush and grabbed the weapon of the other, head butting him into submission.

Moving back to the doorway, he took a quick glance into the hallway. There were figures at the other end, near the baby's room. Sticking the gun out and firing blindly, Knux was able to quickly scatter the intruders. Using that momentum, he ran down the hallway taking down any who got in his way. Looking back, he saw that Julie-su and the Chaotix were awake and following him down the hallway. Reaching Lara-su's room, Knux burst in the door.

Inside the window had been smashed and a lone figure in full black held Lara-su. Charging forward like a wild beast, Knuckles couldn't stop the intruder from jumping out the window. "No!" he shouted.

"Knuckles," Julie-su said, "save her!"

Knuckles jumped out the window and glided in hot pursuit of the kidnapper. The kidnapper swung on a rope into a nearby construction project. Knuckles flew in after them. Reaching the first floor, Knux found himself ducking in between pillars and across wires as the assailant fired a pistol at him. Reaching the roof, the kidnapper is cornered.

"Stop! You can't go any further."

Suddenly, the kidnapper pulled out a small device. Pushing the button on top of it, an enormous explosion came from the bottom of the construction yard. "A trap!?!"

The beams began to fall, and Knuckles and his assailant grabbed hold of a falling beam as it crashed through the skylight of a nearby shopping mall. Jumping off the beam, they race through the stores, attacking each other. On the other side, Knuckles cornered the kidnapper again. "Give it up!" Suddenly a tank comes through the doorway and attacks Knux. "You have to be kidding me!" Knuckles shouted. Dodging the tank's mortars while chasing his daughter's kidnapper, Knux rushes behind the kidnapper to the roof.

Cornering the kidnapper once again, Knuckles is extremely pissed off. "Give her back, now!" All of a sudden a massive helicopter comes out of nowhere and begins to fire heavy weapons at Knuckles. He dodges them, but the explosion from a missile knocks him into the air and almost off the building. He manages to grab the edge before falling off. The kidnapper stands overtop of him. "Excellent job, guardian. However, today you failed."

"No, it can't be!" Removing the mask, the kidnapper reveals herself to be Lien-da. "But why?"

"I'll tell you. For years you have tormented my family, ruined our works, and smashed our dreams. So, in return, I am taking this from your life. I will make her my slave, I will torture her every day, and I will make her life the same living hell you have made mine." Pulling out a pistol, Lien-da attempts to kill Knuckles. As the shot goes off, Knuckles dodges the shot by letting go and falling. Knuckles glides to the ground. Looking up, he sees Lien-da board the helicopter and speed off.

"Guardian!" a cry comes. Knuckles looks to see his friend Remington speeding up on a motorcycle. "Guardian, your wife called and told us what happened. The EST knows where they are going, and I need you to come with us." Knuckles climbs aboard and they speed off.

Ancestry #7 "Battle of Mushroom Hill"

The deep woods of the mushroom hill zone hide many things. They hide natural secrets that no mortal has ever known. To Knuckles, onboard an EST drop ship, they hold his daughter. "This is their last known location the chopper went to. They should be hiding in these woods." Shouted Remington in full battle gear. Sure enough, just as he said that, large amounts of gunfire erupted from the woods.

"Hold on men! We're going in hot!" Touching down, the elite members of the EST's Counter-Strike force rushed out weapons blazing. Attacking the enemies hidden in the trees, they moved forward toward where the weapon fire was greatest. "That's where they're concentrating!" shouted Remington. Charging forward, the EST fought tooth and claw with the contras hidden in the woods. Moving across, they came to a logging settlement. "Sir, this seems to be the base of operations. They're taking up positions in the buildings. If we flank them quickly to the left, we can take them before they are able to build up."

"Do so!" The EST quickly flanked the contras, moving from building to building in close quarters combat. Reaching a large hanger, Remington and Knuckles discover what seems to be a portal in the center. Troops and vehicles are moving through. The last one through is Lien-da. "Kommissar!" Knuckles shouts as he jumps to reach the portal. "Knuckles, wait!"

-----------------------

With the guardian disappeared in the portal, Remington stepped outside the warehouse to take stock of the situation. A few explosions had lit mushroom hill on fire, and the flames were spreading quickly. A click next to him focused his senses like only a gun being cocked straight at one's head can do. Somehow, one of the Dark Legionnaires had gotten the drop on him. "Freeze," said the figure. Judging by the timbre of his voice, Remington surmised that his assailant couldn't have been older than 15. Turning slowly, Remington analyzed the soldier. He was in full black camouflage, with a gas mask covering his face. However, he was holding his gun uncomfortably close to Remington's face.

"Drop your weapons, and lie on the ground." The soldier ordered.

In a flash, Remington grabbed the pistol and twisted his body in order to dislodge the gun. The soldier, obviously surprised, dropped to the ground as Remington planned, but somehow managed to roll away. He reached around his back and pulled out a short sword. Remington pulled out his hunting knife. They stared each other down, waiting to see who would make the first move. The soldier jumped forward, and the fight was on. For five blazing minutes, as the fire in the woods approached around them, seemingly stopping around them to watch, the two fought with their blades. Ducking, bobbing, and weaving, both were exceptionally talented, and neither could make a decisive blow. Suddenly, Remington lost his balance, and the attacker saw his opening. The soldier dived forward and slashed for the throat. His sword hit nothing but air; his face suddenly filled with pain. The soldier looked up to see Remington standing unscathed, with his knife in position to kill the soldier. Warm liquid rushed over the soldier's left eye. The wound was deep, but not fatal. The soldier looked up at Remington, who stared down at him with equal disgust.

One of the large trees suddenly split due to the fire, collapsing right on the spot where the two fighters were standing. Both jumped away in different directions. In mid-air, the soldier flipped out a small gun and fired. The shot hit Remington right in the shoulder blade, causing him to collapse in pain as soon as he hit the ground. Looking up, Remington found himself alone, the soldier having disappeared into the woods. Signaling to his comrades, he was assured that the battle was won and a dropship was on its way to pick him up. Putting away his com piece, he reflected on how a teenage soldier could have matched him. "I mean, I've fought Dark Legionnaires before, but none as tough as that kid. What could this mean? That they're training kids to be super-soldiers? Or could he have been… like me?" The dropship came into view, and Remington's fellow EST soldiers picked him up.

-------------------------

Running through the portal, Knuckles finds himself in a strange world. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is what's in front of him. Before the Dark Legionnaires could react, Knuckles had grabbed Lien-da and was holding her by the collar. "Give me back my daughter or I'll kill you."

"Haha. Fool, you daughter isn't here. You think I would be so stupid as to hold onto the little runt? She's not here. She's not even in this dimension. But you will be if you miss that portal. So what'll it be, guardian? Kill me and die in this dimension? Or go back to your own and be mourning forever? It's your decision."

Looking back and forth, Knuckles quickly races to the portal and charges through at the last second.

"Hear me Knuckles, we will meet again! And next time, I will kill you!"

Back on the floating island, the EST is cleaning up and arresting the contras. Julie-su looks for Knux, only to find him walking up to them with shoulders slumped. They only had to take one look to know what had happened. Holding each other close, Knux and Julie-su began to cry.

Ancestry #8 "The coming of the war"

"Good evening, this is echinapolis nightly news. Our top story tonight, it has been sixteen years since the monumental day Dimitri of the Dark Legion signed the peace treaty between the Dark Legion and the Guardians. Also on this day, tragedy struck as his great-granddaughter, Lien-da, kidnapped the Guardian Knuckles' daughter in the first declaration of war between the Neo Dark Legion and the kingdoms of Mobius. But in the sixteen years that have followed, Echinapolis has seen new prosperity and hope. Dimitri has since become a high senator, and the Dark Legion is now known as the Reformative Legion. Here he is pleading for his great-granddaughter to return.

"Lien-da, please give yourself up."

He is the most adamant about finding the kidnapped guardian, and is Knuckles' staunchest supporter. Working with the EST's counter-strike force, lead by Sheriff Remington, Dimitri has sworn to find Lara-su. The EST's counter-strike force is an elite battalion of soldiers designed to perform special warfare operations that the EST cannot handle. They are most famous for their first battle, against the renegade forces of the fledgling Neo Dark Legion. No other force like them exists. Also pledging their support is the kingdom of Acorn, lead by Queen Sally and High Consul Sonic. For sixteen years the manhunt has been on, with many searchers covering the globe, and many Dark Legion rebels have been captured. Yet authorities are baffled as to how Lien-da has managed to avoid capture for so long. But they all agree that whenever they find Lien-da, they will find Lara-su. Let's hope and pray for the Guardian and his family."

Old Dark Legion Base, Twilight Zone

The base sat as it had for the last three centuries. When the core of the Dark Legion had moved to a more pristine location along the southern peninsula, the old base had been left to history, with only a few robotic guards left to guard the contents inside. There wasn't much left anyway. Everything had been cleaned out. All that was left were some heavily encrypted computers where the Dark Legion's most secret files were being. They were guarded by machines, in hopes that none would ever find their whereabouts.

The computer-controlled cameras moved about as they had since being installed before the last of the Legion had left. A computer in the main room checked for floor sensitivity. Its screen flashed commands.

Scanning…

Floor pressure exceeding 12 in Sector 2

Run Intruder Ale… Warning System Error

Running backuperror error

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

The cameras stopped moving as five soldiers moved across the floor. Converging with another five at a corner, they move without word down stairs and through vast corridors. Coming to a door, one pulls out a mini-computer and opens it. Inside there are hundreds of lockers, each containing top secret files. Scanning the lockers, one of the soldiers points at a certain locker. They pull it out and escort it back to the surface. Taking up positions around the LZ, a drop ship comes in and picks up the container. Flash back to the containment area. The name of the empty locker lies is written on an emblem above it. Project X-T540; aka the Omega Cannon.

Ancestry #9 "Found"

Neon City, the Twilight Zone

A city that never sleeps, where greed rules all. There are ascending levels of prosperity in the city. The rich live high in the clouds, in their penthouses and high-rise apartments. The poor live farther down, or on the streets themselves, where crime and punishment rule.

On the streets, there are alleyways nicknamed sanctuaries. Though far from their namesake, these alleyways were usually covered from the elements, where the majority of the homeless would crowd to protect themselves from outside attackers, so maybe there was some truth in the name.

In one particular alleyway, many have laid down to sleep. Some winos crowd around a barrel fire. From one side, two soldiers walk through, violently checking the various bums and homeless. A third one, an officer, walks behind them, holding a picture. They're searching for someone. Reaching another group, the officer stops and looks closely at a individual lying on her side, trying to cover her face. "Stand up," the officer says in his native tongue. The figure doesn't move. He grabs her by the arm and pulls her up. Another pulls back her hood. The officer compares the picture to the face.

Unbeknownst to them another cloaked figure rises behind them.

"Yes, this is her. You are the one who the Consulate is hunting for. You are under arrest for crimes against the kingdom. The punishment is swift death." Cocking his pistol, the soldier prepares to fire. Suddenly, a knife goes through his hand, pinning him against the wall. The officer turns.

The cloaked figure rips off her cloak, revealing body armor and weapons. She looks very much like Julie-su. She pulls out two pistols and proceeds to blow the officer away. The other soldiers try to reach their weapons but are stopped as twelve other bums have them at gunpoint. These bums are definitely not homeless; underneath their tattered cloaks are black and shiny body armor. The girl soldier approaches the victim and helps her to her feet. She then salutes. "Mistress, Lt. Lara-su. Ma'am, all is prepared. We await your command."

"Good," says Lien-da, "proceed."

Ancestry # 10 "The Desert Commander"

The mighty force stood in the desert, patiently awaiting the order to move. They had been at base camp Delta for three weeks now, going about their daily regimens as they waited for Task Force Electric to find the grandmistress. A teenage girl, looking no older than 19, was standing on the edge of the camp, surveying both the desert and the actions going on inside the camp. Here insignia signaled that she was an officer, a commander to be exact. A nomadic tribe was passing by, and she made the appropriate signals to the chieftain that they were friendly and passive. The chieftain signaled back, and the tribe continued on its way. Turning to return to the camp, she saw the massive tanks and walkers of the Neo Dark Legion army being swarmed over by engineers and soldiers, testing and working on the machinery to make sure it was perfect. Word had it that the grandmistress had been found and was on her way there.

Since she had joined the Dark Legion, she had spent her life training for the coming weeks. This was very exciting. She was the XO of the elite Death Guard of the Neo Dark Legion. Her comrades had been trained since birth to be the greatest soldiers in the history of the universe. Now, everything was coming to fruition. An abandoned child, she had never known anything except discipline and training. Sometimes, she remembered her past and the family who abandoned her. Maybe someday she'd meet them again. For now, her only family was her comrades.

"Commander Celes, ma'am!" Everything snapped back to attention in her mind. Years of military discipline quickly focused his mind on the tasks at hand. "Yes, Sergeant Burner."

The echidna Sergeant stepped up with a file in his hands. "New word, ma'am. The grandmistress will be landing shortly."

"Good. Carry on."

"Yes ma'am!"

The drop ship carrying the grandmistress approached the base. Every soldier in the base camp quickly formed up into their respective squads. Celes stood at the forefront. The drop ship landed and the back loading dock came down.

Out stepped the grandmistress, dressed in light battle gear. Behind her was Lara-su and a few honor guard. Stepping off into the sands, Lien-da is greeted by a mighty "Hail, Kommissar!" Celes approached the arriving group. She stopped, stood at attention, then salutes. Lara-su speaks first. "Ma'am, this is Commander Celes, second in command of the Death Guard unit before you."

"Good morning, Ma'am," Celes says respectfully.

"Ma'am, I wish to welcome you to base camp Delta. We have been waiting for your arrival. The elite Death Guard is ready and waiting for your command. May I show you around?" Celes was nothing if not respectful for her superiors.

"Yes, you may. Let me get a look at my army."

"As you wish, ma'am. Death Guard, fall out." The soldiers quickly returned to their duties.

They begin to walk through the camp. Everyone is busy with their work.

"Who is your superior, and why is he not here?" asked Lien-da.

"That would be Major General Zeman. He went with Master Moritori to plan our next move. We should be hearing from them soon."

Moving to the rear of the base, they approach the largest tent. "This is your tent, ma'am." Celes opened the flap. Inside, a lone figure toiled away at a desk filled with machines and blueprints. "A-hem!" Celes cleared her throat.

The figure fumbled with what he was working on and stood up quickly, turning and saluting nervously. "Sc-scientist Garrett Needles, at your service." Lien-da smirked when she saw the familiar bespectacled face standing there. Since she was wearing a scarf to protect herself from the sun, he obviously didn't recognize her.

"Commander, you are dismissed. Thank you for the tour."

"Yes, ma'am." Celes stepped out.

Lien-da looked at Garrett. He was still holding his salute, and flinching.

"No need to be so formal, Garrett." She removed her scarf.

"Honey? Is that you?" Garrett was astonished. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"Indeed."

"Oh, well, I just thought…"

"Calm down. It's good to see you too. What have you been doing all this time?" Lien-da stepped up to the workbench and looked at the different designs and machines.

"Oh. Well, after you disappeared, the EST started cracking down on those closest to you, so they of course came after me. I decided to escape the floating island and made it to the final portal here. Then, Moritori came and offered me a job in this army. So, that's what I've been doing ever since."

"What is this?" Something peaked Lien-da's curiosity. She held up one of the larger blue-prints.

"Oh, that. Before I left, I was studying some of Dr. Robotnik's machines that had crashed on the floating island. I figure that there is enough machinery on the floating island to build what you see in front of you."

"What if we made this bigger?"

"Bigger!" Garrett thought for a moment. "I suppose, but you would need an enormous power source. What we would need doesn't exist in this dimension."

"Hmm. Well, food for thought."

Ancestry # 11 "Desert Rats"

The massive army moves across the desert. It is an amazing sight to behold. Leading the pack, Lien-da and Celes ride on the front of the lead tank

"Have you any word from Moritori Rex?" asked Lien-da.

"Yes, ma'am. Currently Master Rex is working on the omega portal project."

"I've been away for a long time, Commander Celes. Please inform me."

"Yes, ma'am. Recently, we infiltrated the old Dark Legion base and acquired the plans and diagnostics to the omega cannon. Master Rex believes that rebuilding the cannon into a controlled gate, we can focus its power and create portals to other dimensions."

"So why are we going to the Dark Mitres' temple?"

"Our scientists have determined that the temple is a focal point for the flow of energy between dimensions. It is one of the few places where we can place a permanent portal. If we just created one anywhere, there would be a chance that troops could be lost in the void, which in our current state would devastate our small army."

"Good point. New question. How well do you know the major.?"

"Oh, um… well, I've known him all my life. We were trained together."

"Do you know where he came from?"

"No, mistress. I believe he's an orphan. He doesn't know who his parents are."

The top hatch of the tank opened up. Out popped Deadeye. "I heard he was found in the wilderness, being raised by wolves."

"No," said Max from inside the tank, "I heard he's the son of a great monarch, taken by us so that he can someday return and claim the kingdom for the Dark Legion."

"You're both wrong," Rush's voice came over the radio, "he's the unholy son of an echidna and a demon, and even as a child he killed three legionnaires with one blow."

"And who are these fellows?" asked Lien-da.

"Ma'am, Gunnery Sergeant Deadeye, at your service."

"First Sergeant Max. You need to get anywhere in a tank, I'll take you there."

"Corporal Zipper. Walkers are my specialty."

"And I'm Corporal Rush. Been testing a new kind of walker I'm sure you'll like."

"I'm sure. Ha. What a motley crew. With soldiers like you, how can we lose?"

"Thank you, ma'am!" they all cheered in unison.

Lien-da smiled. "This Zeman has a legend behind him. I can't wait to meet him."

To be continued… (maybe)

_And coming soon…_

Are you a teen? Have you ever been teenaged?

Did you try to fit in, try to be cool, and try to be popular?

Now imagine you were a robot. And your purpose is to save the world. But you still were a teenager.

For XJ9, this is how mixed up life is. And now, as Jenny approaches college, her life is getting even more complicated.

Which is why her mother and her are taking a trip to the robotics convention in Mega-City, to visit an old friend, who has a son, who's really an android who fights robot masters.

XJ9 meets Megaman, in **My Mega Life As A Teenage Robot**. Yeah. It's gonna get wild.

_And also coming soon…_

The Dark Legion's secret base has been destroyed by the Hunter. But, in the face of adversity, the echidna race struggles on under the leadership of Locke and Lien-da. Knuckles returns to Knothole with the Chaotix, hoping to finally put an end to Eggman's reign of terror. But, all is not well, as the Hunter claimed a prize hidden deep within the old DL base. Inside, he found a weapon capable of harnessing the Master Emerald and bringing the world to its knees. Now, Lien-da's dirtiest little secret will return to haunt Knuckles, and herself.

The end of the Dark Legion is at hand.

**The False Prophet**

Coming soon…


	5. Author's Notes not a real chapter, sorry

When I was going through the story, there were a lot of fan characters that appeared. Here, I will explain where each character came from. Sorry it's not an actual chapter.

The Dark Mitres

In Archie Sonic, the echidnas are spiritually led by the Mitres, a group of priests. The Dark Mitres are my creation. They were tossed into the Twilight Zone by Mammoth Mogul centuries ago when Mobius was still young. Since they are masters of demonic energy, they have taken the name Dark Mitres. They are the spiritual leaders of the Dark Legion.

EST

The EST, or Echidna Security Team, are the police of echidnapolis, home of the echidna race on the floating island. They are led by Sheriff Holmes and Constable Remington. I am currently brainstorming a fan-fic starring these guys.

Murium Echidna

Murium is the creation of EmmyEchidna, a deviantartist and huge fan of Dimitri. I am a drooling fanboy of her work. Definitely check out her art.

Lupe-An

Wife to Kragok. Lupe-An is the intellectual property of Steffie, another deviantartist and a member of Check out her fan-fics for more information on Lupe-An and Kragok oriented fan-fics. Maybe your positive reviews will get her to start updating again.

Menniker and Steppenwolf

Since I didn't go into detail about these two, I will now. Menniker is the son of Dimitri. Steppenwolf is the son of Edmund. In my version, Dimitri's hate slips out of Mount Fate and infects Menniker, giving him the hatred but not the world-shattering powers. Thus, his descendents cannot use chaos powers. Steppenwolf, on the other hand, was taught how to control the powers of chaos to protect the floating island. Steppenwolf defeated Menniker and sent the Dark Legion to the Shadow Zone, another dimension where they have plotted to return to Mobius ever since. Menniker returned, but died trying to blow up the island, taking Steppenwolf's great grandson with him. I also have a fan-fic detailing the entire guardian war which I may or may not write.

Lara-su

Lara-su is the daughter of Knuckles and Julie-su.


End file.
